Heroes Adventures ep 2: The Promised Land
by hero101
Summary: Drago, and I crashed landed at the Promised Land of Judah to meet Moses the Prince of Egypt. The Hebrews are celebrating a Festival as Evil lurks. Find out at Heroes Adventures.


**Hello. This Story will be about a Boy, and a Bakugan that goes on a Epic Journey throughout the Universe**

 **Stay Tune, and Your watching: Disney Channel**

* * *

 _On a a Black and White X-Wing Fighter is Young Richard Serpa, and his Bakugan Partner Drago. They sent by Merlin from a Message from Naboo in the Clone Wars universe. And they are completely lost._

Drago looks out from the Cockpit window of the X-Wing, and is bored. "(Yawn), Are we there yet or are we lost?" He said as I am focus on the View. Richard: "Right Now, We are lost for the moment".

As we goning nowhere a Blue Portal with gold sparkles opens right in front of Us. Richard, Drago: "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!". The X-Wing then Enters the Portal and Out to a Place Full of Green, Blue Water, and a Hebrew Town.

Well so much for a X-Wing. My Fighter is on a Crash Course as Drago, and I got out by eject button. We just land in a Alleyway. Drago: "Well, This just got Great! We lost our Ride, and we're stuck in a world of a Jewish Town.

"Not Jewish, Hebrew" I said as I see a Church with a Hebrew Symbol on It. Drago: "Where are We?", "Lets find out" I said as We look into the Town. "Richard?,... What are You doing here?" said a Man who is **Moses** still the Grown man from the Prince of Egypt.

"Moses?" I said as I haven't seen Moses ever since the Prince of Egypt Timeline. Richard: "What are You doing here in this Town?", Moses: "Richard, I live here. The Promised Land" said Moses as I live, and breath, The Promised Land of Judah.

Moses: "How about You come with Me to the Ceremony of the Promise Land Festival. There will be something to eat from your journey?". "That sounds like a Great Idea" I said as Me, and Drago go off with Moses.

The Promised Land Festival is about 3 Years after the Hebrews crossed the Red Sea, and escape the Slavery of Egypt, and Moses's Brother Ramses. Children were playing with the Animals, Adults prepare the Food, and Moses, Tzipporah, Marion, and Aaron are the Hosts for the Festival each Year.

Drago is having a Good Time chowing down on the Food.

James: "Target is clearly having Lunch".

Speak of the Devil: **Team Rocket.**

Meowth: "When we get Drago. Our boss Kaiba will be please".

James: "Those Hebrew Food taste delicious. I want One".

Jessie: "James is Right. We'll lay low for now after we eat, and then get the Dragonoid".

Wobbafett: "WOB-Bafett!", Team Rocket: "Sssshhhh!". The dress up like Hebrews, and chow down as well. Soon Tzipporah's Little Sister comes in with a Piece of a Crystal, "What is this Young One?" said Moses as He tries to grab the Crystal.

But it was snatch by a Black Crow flying up in the Air. "What was that" said Moses as He looked. I looked and it was that Crow of Maleficent. Speaking of Which as She appears from green flames.

Everyone looks at her as she is a Demon. "Well, Well, Well. It seems You are doing a very bad job to claim this" She said as Maleficent has the Crystal that I am after. Then a 3-Finger Catcher grabbed the Crystal from the Witch's Hand.

Maleficent: "Who dares swipe MY Crystal?!".

* * *

Jessie: "Prepare for Trouble! We dare to!

James: "And Make It Double, It's what we do!"

Jessie: "To protect the World from Devastation!"

James: "To Unite all people within Nation!"

Jessie: "To denounce the Evils from Witches Galore!"

James: "To extend our Reach with the Magic of Joy!"

Jessie: "Jessie!"

James: "and James!"

Jessie: "Team Rocket blast off to the Fate of the Magic Kingdom!"

James: "Surrender Now, or Prepare for One Majestic Fight!"

Meowth: "Meowth! That's Right!"

Wobbafett: "WOB-Bafett!"

end with a Big R.

* * *

Richard: "Team Rocket?!", Drago: "Is there a World that You can't go to?". "Who are They?" said Moses. Richard: "First is Maleficent who wants to cover all worlds into Darkness. On the Right is Team Rocket who likes to steal things.

James: "Don't sell Us out yet, Boy", Meowth: "Listen, We're gonna help You defeat this Witch just this once. So that way we can continue on our regularly program. Sounds Good?".

Meowth has a Point. If Maleficent wins, We all lose. I mean, Team Rocket is not all bad. They like Disneyland as Well. "Fine by Me. Let's do it!" I said as Team Rocket, and I started to stand side by side as we bring out our key players.

Then Moses comes with a Bakugan of his Own. "It is Time, Horus" He said as a White Gold, and Red Bird-Like Bakugan turns into a Ball.

Jessie: "Pumpkaboo, Go!"

James: "Inkay, You too!"

Meowth: "Go, Wobbafett!"

Moses: "Fly High, Horus!"

Richard: "Drago, Rise!"

The Pokemons, and Drago in his **Human-Sized** state are ready for Battle, and for **Haos Horus** is a Form of a Hawk in Plane-Size, "Shreeeech!". "You poor simple Fools! Think you can defeat Me?! ME! The Mistress of all Evil!".

Maleficent then turns into a Dragon to be in the Battle. The Drago fires green flame at them.

Meowth: "Wobbafett, Go!". Wobbafett get in front of the Heroes, and use Mirror Coat to counter the flame, "WOBBA-FETT! and double the power right back.

Jessie: "Pumpkaboo, Dark Pulse!", Pumpkaboo shoots her Dark Pulse. "BOO!".

James: "Inkay, Psybeam!", Inkay fires his Psybeam. "KAY!".

Moses: "Horus, Solar Blast!", Horus shoots a Sun-Like Beam. "Screeeeeeeh!".

Richard: "Drago, Victory Charge!", Drago dives with 6 Attributes, and Attacks, "Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!.

The Combination of Green Mirror Coat Flames, Dark Pulse, Psybeam, Solar Blast, and Victory Charge penetrates Dragon Maleficent's Defense in a Second. **BOOM!**

The Dragon turns back into Maleficent, "You may have won this Round. But I will have My Revenge on All of You! Someday!" She said as Maleficent disappears in a Gleam. Everyone cheered as We defeat the Witch, Together.

So Marion, and Aaron host the Festival as they Honor their Brother, Me, Drago, and Team Rocket. Even If they are Bad, I do respect them. Meowth: "Now this is more like it", James: "An Honor indeed".

Jessie is about to say something when she sees a clear blur which was the Crystal. "Here. You Guys earned it" I said as Jessie looks at the Crystal. "Thanks, I guess" said Jessie.

Drago never met a Bakugan who is an Egyptian God Horus. The Bad News is that He dosen't talk, But talks of gibberish that Rockstar has. Drago: "It's an Honor to meet You Horus".

Horus: **The Pleasure is Mine, Drago**. Horus then sees Team Rocket Disappear into the alleyway. They were contacting their Boss Seto Kaiba. Meowth: "Good News, Boss. We got One of the Crystals, and the Witch is no problem".

Kaiba Corp Tower.

Kaiba: "Good, Return back with the Crystal. I have someone You want to meet", Team Rocket: "Sir!". They faces are no more on the monitor. Kaiba then turns to the Window.

Kaiba: (Now that We have One of the Crystals of the Magic Kingdom. I'll unlock it secrets of the Whole Universe. To thank Richard for giving them the Crystal, and defeat Maleficent. I'll give Him someone that He'll recognize).

Kaiba press a Button that connects from His Dimension Gate. In a World of You might know of the Dinotrux. The Target: Ty Rux.

Judah, Jerusalem.

It was time for Us to go to go, and Moses offered for Himself to go with Me on this Journey. Before I go talk with Moses, a Light was shining on Me as a Red, Black, and Silver Bakugan came down.

Voice: "WWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHHooooooooooooaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!". I recognize the voice anywhere as I catch it. It pops out as the Ball Form looks like a T-Trux. "Hey, Thanks Dude" said Ty Rux who is now a Bakugan.

"Ty?! What are You doing here?" I said as Ty turn to Me. "Richard? Is it really You? Whoa, You've gotten big" said Ty as He looks at a Window to see a Reflectio of Himself.

"I'll explain later, Right now I gotta get Drago" I said as I take Ty, and Head to the Leaving Point. Moses: "You sure You'll be alright with Me?", Marion: "Of Course We'll be alright Moses. You have a Kingdom to Save".

Tzipporah hugs Moses for a Good Bye. "Take care, Moses" She said as Moses Smiles. Horus looked to Moses as the Gods of the Hebrews ask Him to Protect Moses. We were walking outside of Town as Merlin appears.

"Good Job on recovering the Cystal, even if you don't have it. But be warn, The Farther the Journey. The Harder the Enemies will be,... Good Luck, and keep brawling" said Merlin as He disappears, and leaving a Dimension Gate.

Moses, and I looked at Each Other, and entered the Gate with our Bakugans. "This is going to be so much Fun" said Ty popping out of my Black Jacket Pocket, Drago: "Who are You!". Horus looked as Well.

I just laughed as the Gate closed.

 _As the Journey continues._

* * *

To know more about what happens next, Go to hero101 at Fanfiction.


End file.
